memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Humu­humu­nuku­nuku­āpuaʻa
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 13:52, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Deaf and Deafness I'm not sure this are great candidates for redirects. We have full articles on other medical conditions, and this one featured very prominently in at least one episode. It deserves an article, not a redirect. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:14, 27 October 2006 (UTC) * Agreed. --Alan del Beccio 19:17, 27 October 2006 (UTC) ::Making the change. Thanks for the note. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 19:44, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Script info Can you please check whether the info you just added to Riva actually made it to the aired version of the episode? Many times, information from the scripts doesn't, and in these cases shouldn't be added to the articles. This might be such a case. Thanks, Cid Highwind 16:45, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Will do, I'll watch the episode in question to verify. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 16:47, 30 October 2006 (UTC) My to do list Piped links Hi there. I just wanted to let you know that we prefer to have links actually going to phrase that is "visible" - so, if the text says Sol system, and we have an article called that, we prefer to have it be linked. The additional star system link isn't really necessary in that case. I hope you don't mind me changing that back? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 18:00, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Fair enough. I'd seen several instances of this in the past, so I'll keep my eyes peeled and make corrections as necessary. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 18:04, 14 November 2006 (UTC) nintendo forums? I was a pretty prolific poster to the nintendo forums (11000+ posts) several years back and there was a mod there with the same name. Is that you? -froth :Nope, sorry. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 14:28, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::Just in case you're curious link. It looks like she changed her name -froth Tom/Will Riker Check the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, second or third edition, under the entry for "Second Chances." -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 04:46, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :In addition, I just found the following refs to this idea; clearly these aren't definitive sources but prove I wasn't making this up: http://www.ditl.org/index.php?daybody=/datepisode.php?TNG149 http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0708771/ http://www.tv.com/star-trek-the-next-generation/second-chances/episode/19136/summary.html http://www.amazon.com/Star-Trek-Generation-Episode-Chances/dp/0792147413 -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 04:54, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::Much thanks! -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 17:19, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::Could you please join the IRC chat for a moment? --Jörg 16:29, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Once again please? ;-) --Jörg 14:21, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, I just got them in my email, thanks! -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 14:29, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Date Pages and "In-Universe" Info I'm not totally convinced that all of the NASA/etc information that you have been adding this afternoon should be in the various "real world" date pages, especially as the links to the various items go to "in-universe" articles, and the two are not intended to cross over in that way. I believe that they should go into the various month articles (such as January, February, etc) instead. The date pages are intended for real world happenings related to Star Trek, such as births, deaths, production information, and whatnot. -- Sulfur 19:50, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Noted, thanks. I'll refrain adding new ones and move the items over. I didn't realize there was to be a distinction. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 19:52, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::That's what the "real world" indicator at the top of the pages is supposed to be. Supposed to be. :) -- Sulfur 19:53, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :::Which is why I was only adding "real world" events (that happened to also happen in the Star Trek universe), not fictional items like the Eugenics War. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 19:56, 4 January 2007 (UTC)